


Greenaway on her spaceship

by Elica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death of a dog, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Puppies, Too much fluff, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek's long loved dog is delivering her puppies. It doesn't go as it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greenaway on her spaceship

The delivery had been a nightmare. Derek had never seen Greenaay, their female Labrador, in so much pain before. Driving to Deaton at two in the morning was not how they had imagined getting six little puppies, far from that. Stiles was so nervous they had to give him something to calm down.

In the end, Greenaway didn't make it and they lost two puppies. The four survivors should have been placed for adoption. That was the deal when they had learn Greenaway was pregnant. One puppy for them and the others for sellers. But hen Derek saw his husband in front of the incubator containing four little balls of fur, he knew adoption was out of the question.

“Greenaway had to go back to the Enterprise”, said Derek as he took Stiles in his arms.

The latter didn't look at him though Derek could see his red eyes. Stiles pointed at the tiniest puppy: “This is Willow, because she's got a reddish fur and I already know she's a bit of magic. Then we have MacFly, Chewy and...”

“Magic Johnson?”

This made Stiles look at him, frowning: “This isn't a movie reference.”

“Yes but I liked MJ and look, the little one already tries to be bigger than the other ones.”

The black puppy Derek pointed was effectively extending his little legs like he wanted to take all the place.

Deaton arrived then with syringes full of maternal milk.

“Gentlemen, they have to be looked at for some days before anything. Are they still...”

“We're taking them”, told Derek even before Stiles could open his mouth. “We'll make a little den with Greenaway's blankets And we'll by all we'll need for them of course.”

Stiles worked from home and Derek could manage to get home early from the garage. They'll do it.

“They're going to grow up”, said Stiles once they were back in the car. Derek decided to get them an early lunch before going to chose an urn for Greenaway. The Lady would have her own funeral, along with her two dead babies.

He didn't answer. Instead he drove their car, a family break that could manage four bikes, a dog, a tent and Scott's infamous twins, to the parking lot of Stiles' favorite dinner.

It was ten in the morning and the place was empty, safe for a young college student and two deputies.

“Our landlord will never agree for us to keep them”, added Stiles as they sat near the window, eyes on the park beside it. Derek didn't like the hollowness in his voice. Stiles was going to have a really bad week. They both had loved the dog, but for Stiles she had been more than that. She let him get rid of his unspent energy and the stress of being alone at home, writing. She was his companion everyday, staying with hm when Derek would go climbing with Thomas and Lisa.

“Maybe I should give you our anniversary present now...”

Stiles waited for finishing his coffee before answering: “I doubt the last Playstation is going to rejoice me but... nice try, Sweetheart.”

Derek let a small smile mirroring Stiles'. He took his phone, opening one of his files, and gave it to his husband.

“I wasn't going to give you this Playstation.”

“I feel so betrayed now!” answered Stiles with a mock expression. Then he watched the file, his surprise already showing.

“A house?”

“Two stories, one basement with a sport room, a garage big enough for the car, the jeep and our bikes, a garden near the Preserve...”

“Derek... It's the new one they built three streets from my father's!”

“Yeah. And it have four bedrooms: one for us, two for the twins when they come over, and one for your office. A big kitchen. The living room is taking most of the space. And now I think we could build four doghouses instead of just one.”

“Derek, you know we won't have the money for my new book before months. We can't...”

Derek put his sandwich away and lean over to take Stiles' hands in his'.

“We can, Stiles. We're not twenty and broke anymore. And I had some bonus for the two cars I restored last months in San Diego.”

“You were away so long...”

“I ask our bank counselor. It's ok. It can be our home if you want it.”

Derek knew how Stiles could be when he was overstressed and overjoyed at the same time: when he had proposed Derek, when he made a speech at Scott and Kira's wedding, when the twins were bornt... The teeth's bitten smile, the tears in the eyes. The utter force of his hands that were crushing Derek's bones.

“I want it. And I want a plate dedicated to the wonderful and magical Greenaway and her two little angels. And I want to... come back to Deaton to check on the pups?”

“Really? They won't go anywhere.”

“They could. I ant them to know me and my manly scent. And you're taking holidays because I want to make a baby with you?”

Derek rolled his eyes: “Stiles, we can't have one, we're too... manly for this.”

“At least we can try!”

The sadness from their loss was still there but, at least, they still knew how to laugh.

 

 


End file.
